My Favorite Person in the Whole World
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Sam writes an essay about Dean. T for language. Do NOT follow the story, but please review.


**My Favorite Person in the Whole World**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Sam writes an essay about his favorite person. T**

* * *

_My Favorite Person in the Whole World_

_by Sam Winchester_

_My favorite person in the whole world is my big brother, Dean. He's four years older than me. That seems like a lot, but Dean makes me feel like one of the grown ups. He's really fun. He takes care of me when I am sick and our dad is working. Dean takes me hunting with him and he taught me to shoot a gun. He also taught me a lot about living in the wild. We move around a lot, and we never stay in one place more than a couple of weeks at most but wherever we go, I always have Dean. _

_He's really smart. He taught me a lot about what it means to be a man, when our dad can't. Dean always knows how to make me laugh when I start feeling sad. It's not always easy living with him though. Dean is really snarky. Sometimes he says things that he doesn't mean, but he always makes up for it. Dean is also really strong, I hope I grow up big and strong like him someday. Even though we don't have our own home, I feel most at home wherever my big brother is._

__A mixed eruption of laughter from the boys and "awws" from the girls echoed throughout the classroom. Sam hung his head and returned to his seat. A boy behind him pushed Sam's shoulder. Sam turned to look at the boy. He was tall and tanned, an obvious jock.

"What?" Sam hissed.

"Are you like, gay for your brother or something?" the boy laughed. Sam shook his head, turning around. He heard the boy lean across the aisle and whisper that he was gay for his brother.

At lunch, "Sam Winchester is gay", "Sam sucks his brother's cock" and "Sam loves dick" spread like wildfire. Sam dumped his tray and continued walking out the door.

By the end of the day, Sam was nearly in tears. When the bell rang, he walked as quickly as he could without breaking into a run over to where Dean was standing next to the Impala.

The boy from earlier was walking to a mini-van with a couple of friends when he saw Sam walking toward the Impala.

"Hey Sam is that your boyfriend?" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asked, staring at the boy standing and laughing with his friends.

"Just forget it let's go home please." Sam begged. Dean nodded.

"Okay." Sam ran over to the passenger side, throwing his bag in. Dean started up the Impala and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"What's going on Sammy? Why were those boys being mean to you?" asked Dean.

"Just shut up." Sam said, laying his head against the window.

"Hey don't be a bitch. What's going on? You can tell me Sammy." Dean reached over to touch Sam's leg. "Cheer up." Sam pushed his hand away and crossed his arms. Dean and Sam were silent the rest of the trip to the motel they were staying at.

"Is dad home yet?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, but he's close by. Hence why I had the Impala," Dean replied, he opened the door to their room. Sam went in and threw his bag down. It's contents spilled out on the floor but Sam didn't bend to pick them up. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"No Dean, I'm not mad at you." Sam sighed. Dean shut the door and locked it.

"Then why were you being a bitch to me? Just tell me." said Dean.

"I just - these guys were calling me names today. It's nothing." Sam said, on the verge of tears again.

"What names? Do I need to teach some punks a lesson?" Dean asked getting defensive.

"Dean just...just drop it." Sam turned around to walk away.

"No Sam, come here." Dean grabbed his brother's arm. Sam jerked away. "Tell me. Now."

"They called me gay! Alright!? They said I was gay, they said that I liked-" Sam stopped himself.

"Why does is matter Sammy? Who cares?" asked Dean. Sam couldn't believe it. Then again, Dean didn't know the reason they called him gay was because of him.

"I'm not gay!"

"That's fine Sam, why were they saying that anyway?" Dean asked sitting on his bed. Sam sat on the other bed.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Sammy."

"Shut up."

"Fine. Bitch."

"Jerk."

They didn't talk about it again. At six thirty, Dean left to get hamburgers for him and Sam. They ate them and watched a little TV. Dean opened his right arm and put it around his little brother.

"Are you still upset? You love cuddling with me." Dean said. Sam smiled weakly, curling into his brother's chest. He grasped Dean's shirt with his hand, clenching tightly. Dean put his hand in Sam's hair. He kissed his head.

Dean was putting Sam in bed when John walked through the door. He acknowledged Dean with a slight nod. He was too tired to say anything. John crawled on his bed, falling asleep quickly.

Dean was the last one awake. He saw Sammy's school bag and it's contents still on the floor from earlier. He picked them up, carefully placing them inside the bag. He casually glanced at the papers. Dean smiled, he liked Sammy's handwriting, sometimes in cursive and sometimes in a tiny font. He liked his little doodles at the corners of the pages.

One paper stood out to him as he set the bag on the table. It had Dean's named on it. He sat on Sam's bed, putting an arm around him as he read.

_My Favorite Person in the Whole World..._

_..__Even though we don't have our own home, I feel most at home wherever my big brother is._

Tears were brought to Dean's eyes. He wiped them away and shook Sammy awake.

"Dean.."grumbled the young Winchester.

Dean helped up the paper. "Care to tell me what really happened today?"

"Oh, you found that?" Sam blushed.

"It's really good Sam. Thank you." Dean smiled.

"They..they said I was gay...for you.." said Sam. Dean chuckled.

"That's why you were being bitchy when I picked you up? You didn't want those boys seeing you with your brother." Dean said. Sam nodded. He was embarrassed.

"Oh baby. I love you Sam. You're the best baby brother," Dean said. "And I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"Thanks Dean. I love you too." Sam kissed Dean's nose. Dean kissed Sam's nose in return.

"Look Sammy, Dad's home." said Dean. He scooped Sam up and kicked John's bed.

"Dean, I just got home." John mumbled. When you're a hunter, you learn to wake at the slightest sound or the lightest kick.

"Your baby wants to see you." Dean placed Sam on their dad's chest.

"Hey Sammy. How's my baby boy?" John smiled, placing a hand behind Sam's head.

"Good dad. I missed you." Sam curled up on his dad's chest. Dean crawled into bed next to his dad and brother. All three Winchesters fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

**Fin.**

**The line "..taught me a lot about living in the wild," actually means living on the road. But any sane teacher would be like "What?"**


End file.
